The invention relates to a liquid-cooled heat dissipation module, and in particular to a liquid-cooled heat dissipation module integrally formed by a fan, a pump and a heat sink.
With the evolution of CPU or electronic component placement techniques, high performance and efficient data calculation can be obtained. A large amount of heat, however, is continuously generated due to high-frequency oscillation or electromagnetic effect generated by operation of the CPU or electronic component. Inefficient heat dissipation leads to CPU or electronic component breakdown or burnout. In general, a heat sink is disposed on a heat source to absorb its generated heat, and a fan or impeller is used to dissipate heat from accumulated in the heat sink.
Heat from a CPU of a high-level system, however, cannot be efficiently dissipated by an air cooling system, and requires a liquid-cooling system or similar. A pump is required to circulate low-temperature and high-temperature fluid in the system.
In FIG. 1, a conventional water-cooled heat dissipation system designed for a CPU 12 of a high-level system includes a copper seat 11, a pump 13, two conduits 14/14′, a heat sink 15 having a heat pipe 151 and a plurality of fins 152, and a fan 16. The bottom of the copper seat 11 is attached to the CPU 12 to absorb heat transmitted therefrom. The water of low temperature in the conduit 14 is transmitted to an S-shaped dissipative passage of the copper seat 11 by the pump 13, inflowing into a right-side inlet and output from a left-side outlet of the copper seat 11 (shown by dotted lines), to absorb heat from the CPU 12. The heated water in the conduit 14′ is transmitted to a heat pipe 151 of the heat sink 15 by the pump 13, and a plurality of fins 152 absorb heat from the heated water in the conduit 14′. The fan 16 blows the fins 152 to dissipate heat thereon to the exterior, to reduce the temperature of the water in the conduit 14′. Thus, the cooled water in the conduit 14′ circulates to the copper seat 11 to absorb heat from the copper seat 11.
The conventional water-cooled system has several drawbacks including: requiring a lot of conducts; unreliable connection between the conduits 14/14′ and the inlet/outlet of the copper seat 11; difficulties in installation of the water and exhaust gas; complicated assembly requiring many components; and the need of large space and volume. Thus, assembly of the water-cooled system is time-consuming and costly.